Prior to October 4th
by Angeli-Ii-Demoni
Summary: Minako knew she loved him. Finding the words to tell him, on the other hand, was the tough part. ShinjiroxMinako
1. Chapter 1

What is it with me lately? Minako wondered, leaning back into the tattered seat of the train back to the mainland. All I can think about is Shinjiro-senpai. She put a hand on her shoulder, imagining it was his hand instead. I know how I feel, but there's no way I could ever tell him. I mean, what would I say? I couldn't just go right up to him and say it, right?

"Hey, Minako! Earth to Minako!" Yukari called, waving a hand in front of Minako's face. As if suddenly waking from a dream, Minako snapped to and smiled apologetically. "Geez, you spacing out again?" Minako laughed.

"A little," she admitted guiltily. Yukari gave a sigh and put her palm to her forehead.

"That's so typical of you," she said with another sigh. "Anyway, we're almost back at the dorm." Minako looked out the window and saw the silhouette of the old dorm they lived in. "You might want to try staying on this planet until we're off the train." With a laugh, Minako nodded. "So, what were you daydreaming about this time?"

"Huh? Nothing in particular," Minako answered anxiously. She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't quite bring herself to admit that she was thinking about a guy. Especially not one who fought with her and lived in the same dorm as her.

"Yeah, right. You were thinking about Shinjiro-senpai again, weren't you?" she teased, nudging Minako in the ribs playfully.

"How did you know about that?" Minako asked in awe, shocked that Yukari knew how she felt about Shinjiro.

"Aha! So, you do like him, then!" Yukari cried out triumphantly, seizing the opportunity to heckle Minako even more. "I knew it! So, when did this first start happening? Was it when he moved to the dorm? Or was it before then?" Minako turned bright red.

"I-it's no big deal," she answered. "We just started hanging out when he moved in. I-I haven't said anything to him about it yet." Yukari stopped giggling and nudging Minako.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought he would've said something to you by now." Yukari paused a moment in thought before continuing. "Well, I guess for someone like him, it would be a little tougher than for most guys. I mean, he isn't exactly a social butterfly." Yukari leaned back in her seat. "I guess the only way you could ever make anything of this is by telling him how you feel first." Minako nodded.

"But I can't seem to figure out how to say it," she replied with a light sigh. "I was planning on telling him tonight." Yukari nodded, though she had no idea, either, how a girl would confess to a guy like Shinjiro. It was nearly impossible to carry on a conversation with him, let alone develop a meaningful relationship. How Minako had managed to grow so close to him bewildered Yukari. It wasn't as if she had anything against Shinjiro. She actually liked him as a friend and an ally. But there was something about him and the way he spoke that unnerved her a bit and made him that much more unapproachable.

"Maybe you should talk to Akihiko-senpai about it," Yukari suggested. "They've been friends for a long time, and if anyone would know how to approach Shinjiro-senpai, it would be him." She sighed and stood up. "Here's our stop. Come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

After setting down her backpack upstairs, Minako wandered around, hoping to run into Akihiko. On her way downstairs, however, she accidentally bumped into Junpei as he was coming up the stairs.

"Woah, easy there!" Junpei exclaimed, taking a step back to keep them from falling. "You all right?" Minako nodded, though her heart was still pounding. "What were you doing, running around the corner like that? You lookin' for somebody?"

"Yeah, have you seen Akihiko-senpai around? I have something I need to ask him."

"Huh? Senpai's downstairs," Junpei responded, somewhat confused. "Oh, hey, are we going to Tartarus tonight? I just got this awesome new sword and I've been meaning to try it out!"

"I don't think I can tonight," Minako answered, immediately feeling guilty. She knew how much Junpei wanted to prove himself and, under any other circumstances, she would have agreed, but tonight was different. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Junpei said with a laugh, though Minako could see he was disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good," Minako agreed with a grin. "That way I can get some more supplies. We're almost out of medicine."

"We wouldn't be if people weren't so reckless," a familiar voice chimed in. Minako turned around to see Akihiko standing behind them coming up the stairs. Junpei laughed weakly, knowing Akihiko was referring to him.

"Yeah, but sometimes you gotta take risks to get results," Junpei responded with a grin. Akihiko laughed.

"Of course," he agreed. "A mission without risks isn't worth the effort. Just remember that there's more to fighting than worrying about yourself."

"Huh? I know that, Senpai," Junpei replied with a grin. "I gotta watch out for the rest of you guys." Minako smiled.

"Yeah, so be careful," she mock-scolded him. "I'm not healing you if you get hurt by being stupid!" Stunned, Junpei didn't know if he should laugh or get upset at first. Then, after realizing it was intended as a joke, he laughed along with Minako and Akihiko.

"Well, I should get going," Junpei said, heading up the rest of the way. "Got lots of important stuff to do. Like not studying. And reading stuff other than Ms. Toriumi's assignments. Later!"

With that, Junpei rounded the corner, leaving Akihiko and Minako alone on the stairs. Don't worry, it'll be fine, she told herself, taking a deep breath. Just relax.

"Akihiko-senpai? Can I ask you something?" Minako asked, her heart pounding out of sheer nervousness. Calm down, she told herself. It's not like you're telling him you like him.

"Sure. What is it?" Akihiko asked, heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"W-well, I-I was wondering if you could help me with something," she answered, her voice trembling slightly. Akihiko paused and turned to face her, seeming to know exactly what it is she was going to ask.

"Don't tell me," he replied confidently. "You need help setting up a new training regimen, right?" Minako couldn't tell if he was being serious. "Well, I do have some new routines I've been meaning to try out, too." He was serious.

"N-not that!" Minako nearly shouted, her nerves getting the best of her. "I-I wanted to talk to you about Shinjiro-senpai." She looked away from Akihiko, feeling her face grow hot. Akihiko sighed, coming to the sudden realization that Minako was asking him for relationship advice.

"I'm not the best person to ask about this kind of thing, Minako," he said. "You're better off just talking it out with him." Akihiko smiled. "You can't feel bad about anything as long as you're honest, right? I'm sure Shinji would feel the same way." Returning her gaze to Akihiko, Minako nodded. "He's not the type for subtlety. At least, not in a situation like this." Akihiko laughed, more to himself than to anyone else.

"So, you're saying I should just go ahead and tell him straight up?" Minako asked, somewhat confused. She thought there would be more to it than a simple confession. With a nod, Akihiko smiled warmly.

"It takes a lot to get through to him, but, if anyone can do it, it's you," he replied. "You're going to tell him, right? Otherwise, I'm going to have to tell him for you." Akihiko grinned, making Minako nervous again.

"O-of course I'm going to tell him!" she answered, her face turning bright red. Akihiko laughed again.

"Then go. Otherwise, you're going to have to wait until after the full moon." Minako nodded and hurried down the stairs and found Shinjiro in his usual spot, in a dark corner of the room, perfectly positioned to watch over the team. Her heart was pounding as she made her way over to him, feeling her face grow warm again. Relax, she thought. There's no reason to be scared. Yet her heart didn't slow down. If anything, it sped up more and more as she approached Shinjiro. Just when she thought her heart was going to explode, Shinjiro looked up at her, a look resembling both anger and happiness spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if a wave had washed over her, clearing Minako's mind when he smiled. Her heart still pounded in her ears, but she was completely at ease. It had been like that ever since the night the two of them went out to the shrine. When he had covered her with his jacket out there, just to be able to be alone together longer, she sensed a kindness that she had overlooked earlier. It was everything from the way he spoke gently to her to the way he fought alongside her every night in Tartarus.

For her, it wasn't just about being teammates anymore. As she looked him straight in the eyes, Minako knew for sure that she hadn't imagined these feelings. They were as real as the Shadows they had so often fought against. Just as she was about to say something to him, Shinjiro laughed almost inaudibly.

"I'm ok," he said, his usual half-smirk stretching across a normally weary face. "I feel better after talking with you the other night." The smile on his face faded slightly and he looked off towards the others, who were gathered around the small coffee table in the living room. "Take care of them." Shinjiro laughed quietly again. "I believe in you."

Minako nodded. Of course she would do her best. Everyone was counting on her. It didn't occur to her that Shinjiro was speaking as though he wouldn't be able to be there for them. It never registered in her mind that he might not always be by her side.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?"Shinjiro asked, suddenly sounding puzzled. "I can't give you anything or do anything for you." Minako laughed, confusing him even more.

"I want to be with you," she insisted, gazing at him almost wistfully, wondering if she could actually tell him how she felt. It was so tough to just stand there and not do anything, she felt as though she were going to explode. She could hear him speaking to her, yet the words didn't register. The only thing she heard was his voice. Without thinking, she opened her mouth to speak as soon as she stopped hearing his voice.

"I love you," Minako blurted out, hardly realizing what exactly she had said until she saw Shinjiro turn red. Her pulse quickened and Minako felt her face grow hot. She could barely look him in the eyes, but this time she listened to the words that came with his voice.

"D-don't tease me like that!" Shinjiro stuttered. Minako looked up at him, confused. Did he think she was joking?

"You don't believe me?" she asked, her heart still pounding. Fear gripped her. What if that's all it really seemed like to him? What if her feelings were just a joke to him?

"That's not it, but," Shinjiro immediately responded. "I mean, why just blurt something out like that?" He looked around nervously, hoping no one had heard them. "Here, of all places?" Minako looked around and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru were all downstairs and were within earshot. What if they heard her earlier? Yukari knew, but Fuuka and Mitsuru probably had no clue that she had fallen for Shinjiro. What would they say? Mitsuru, especially. She had known Shinjiro since before he left originally. She didn't want them all to hear exactly what she had to say. There had to be somewhere in the dorm they could go to be alone, just the two of them.

"Could you come with me to my room?" Minako asked suddenly, figuring that to be a fairly safe place for the two of them to continue their conversation.

"I-I can't do that," Shinjiro answered, turning even redder. Minako looked at him quizzically, wondering why he would first act as though he wanted to be alone with her and then refuse to go. "I mean you're," he paused, trying to think of a better way to say what he was thinking. "Well, people might get the wrong idea."

Minako thought for a while before responding. What was so bad about being in her room? It wasn't like the two of them hadn't been alone together before. Maybe it was because he was nervous about being in a girl's room.

"That just leaves your room, then," Minako replied thoughtfully. For some reason, though, Shinjiro looked even more upset at the thought.

"Y-you moron!" he nearly shouted. "I'm not a nice guy." I beg to differ, Minako thought. "I can't let you in my room." Shinjiro sighed. "Don't you get it?" Minako nodded immediately.

"I know what I'm saying!" she insisted, frustrating Shinjiro further.

"No way. It's not gonna happen," he said, as though it were final. "Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me." Minako smiled, throwing him off balance.

"You know, if you were really all that bad for me, I would have left by now," she said thoughtfully. "I'm not a masochist, you know." Shinjiro blushed.

"I-I know that! But," Shinjiro paused, unable to find a reasonable excuse to keep her from going upstairs with him. Minako grinned.

"But what? You think I'm going to see your messy room and run away?" she laughed. "I've seen Junpei's room, and there's no way your room could be worse than that."

She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, though he seemed hesitant about giving in so easily. Before he knew it, the two of them were in his nearly empty room and Shinjiro suddenly felt as though the room was even emptier. It was just the two of them. Alone in his room. Thoughts floated in and out of his mind that he wasn't particularly proud of, though most of them were thoroughly tempting. And he wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself any longer if the two of them stayed there. And she just stood there, looking at him with that same loving smile she wore every time she saw him.

"So? Happy now?" Shinjiro asked, shutting the door behind him. "You're always pushing me around all the time. You're just going to ignore what I want, huh?" Shinjiro smirked. "Yeah, well, two can play that game."

Before Minako knew what was going on, Shinjiro had pulled her close to him, embracing her tightly. "This is all your fault, you know. I'm all confused." He slid one arm down around her waist, pulling her hips closer to his. "You're all I can think about, day and night."

Minako's heart began to race again and a feeling she had never experienced before began to slowly take over. She wanted to hold onto him like that forever, to be closer, if possible. The feeling of the warmth of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and filled her entire body with longing. Just when she was about to give in, Shinjiro let go, muttering, "Dammit. This isn't how it's supposed to be." Dazed, Minako didn't quite understand what had happened until she realized she could see Shinjiro's face again. She moved to go back to his arms, but Shinjiro backed up and shook his head.

"You get it, right? Go back to your room." Shinjiro smirked suggestively. "If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance." Boldly, Minako stared straight into his eyes and matched his smirk with one of her own.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied defiantly, taking another step closer to Shinjiro. For a moment, he stood still, just matching her gaze. Then, he laughed.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he teased, finally allowing her to come close once more. "I'm gonna make myself clear," he started, pulling her close again, his lips mere inches from her own. "I ain't holding back anymore."


End file.
